Happily NEVER AfteR?
by Linds.Loves.Vamps
Summary: What happens when Bella Alice and Rose are sisters and live with rich daddy Charlie? Girls mom die? They meet Boys parents on there way home from a bar drunk off their butts and find out they are living by them in FORKS! Read and Review please :


Bella'sPOV

_I am new to all this.. I am not sure if you will like it. I got this idea while I was doing dishes listening to a song. Enjoy(:_

So as you may know I am from one of the richest families in the world. Yes I am a Swan and yes I do live in a town called Forks. I have 2 sisters. Alice and Rosalie. Dad who's named Charlie. And I don't have a mother anymore because she died a few months ago. That just made it the worst summer ever. I of course took it the hardest because she was one of my best friends. Other than Angela. Ang helped me through it though.

She went to Jacksonville with me to see a few long lost

family members who I never seemed to meet. This meant we would have to miss the first week of our Junior year. We didn't mind because it meant a few more weeks of summer vacation. Alice and Rose didn't mind because then they had another week to go on pointless dates. They went with every fool who wanted to take them out. I don't understand why though. Half of them were dumb and gross beyond reason. I think Rose does it just to tease them and I think Alice does it just to go shopping for new outfits.

I love both of my sisters dearly but I don't know what to do with them anymore. Things have gotten worse since our mom died. I guess they just go out with random guys to preoccupy them so she wont be on their minds? I on the other hand cant get her outta my mind. My sisters try to get me to go on dates with them but I refuse! All the guys say I'm so hot and sexy but that's not what I want. I want to be called beautiful! They just don't seem to get it though.

Anyways, back to the present. It is our last night in Florida and Charlie doesn't want us moping around. So me, Ang and my sister decided to go to a club. Dad gave us plenty of money to last us for like a week, but I'm sure none of us plan on staying sober tonight. So as we speak I'm getting my hair done by Rosalie and Alice is doing Angela's hair.

"Okay Rose I think that's enough hair spray!"

"Hush Bells. When I'm through with you, you will be asking me to do this to you every day!"

All I could do was look at the smirk on her face.

"Oh great" I mumbled.

"Come on Bella. It's a one night thing. We will be fine. Besides you can drink away all your anger went we get to the club!" Angela stated.

"Thanks for the reassurance Ang!" I growled at her.

"Lighten up Bella! It's our last night in Florida so please just stop. Besides would mom really want you this mad? No! She would want you out having fun! Now knock it off!" Alice yelled at me.

"Fine! I'll do it! But for moms sake!"

With that we were ready and were heading out. We got a cab and asked them to take us to the best cab in the town and Alice paid the driver $100 to stay there and wait till we were ready to leave. I was happy we got a female driver.

Within a half hour we were there. "Okay ladies. Call this number when you are done here and I will come back and pick you up. If its not me it will be my husband. But please make it not to late we have to catch a plane at 5 to make it home. Our kids are alone and they are not as responsible as you are." She smiled at us. I was the one to assure her.

"Of course we will be outta there by at the latest 2. maybe earlier if I nag them a lot. What is your name miss?"

"Oh. How incredibly rude of me. My name is Esme dear! My husbands name is Carlisle."

She smiled politely at us.

"Okay I promise no later than two Esme."

"I wish my three boys were as smart as you girls. But then again, boys will be boys." We all laughed at this joke.

"See you later Esme!"

We all got into the club as soon as we stepped outta the cab due to us looking amazing. Well at least that's what Rose had said.

A few hours had past and I was drunk off my ass. I was on the dance floor with Alice and Rosalie who weren't as drunk as me but close. We were dancing to the song Low as Angela come over to us.

"Guys it is 2:15. Esme's husband is outside waiting for us. Lets go." Alice and Rose started to walk away as I went and got another drink from the bar.

"No Bella. You have had enough! Lets go!" Angela told me with determination in her voice.

"But Ang. Look at how cute this bartender is. I just want one more. Please" I gave her my puppy dog eyes as the bartender looked me up and down.

"No Bella. Come on"

She grabbed my arm and was dragging me outta there as I waved at the bartender making googlie eyes at me.

We got outside and I fell on my butt laughing at myself.

"Ugh. What did you do to yourself Bells. Excuse me sir? Can you help me get my friend to the cab because I cant lift her." I was laughing harder as she asked the security guard to help her. Next thing I new he tossed me over his shoulder and I doubled over in laughter as I was swinging back and forth over his shoulder. I smacked his butt a few times to trying to be playful. He stopped in front of the cab and asked were to put me.

Angela looked at the blonde guy and he told him to put me in the front seat. As we walked by him I looked up at him and said,

"Hey! Your not Esme! Unless you got one of those surgeries. Then if so you are Esme. And I might add you, Esme are a very cute man. But you shoulda made them make you look younger because then you would look hot!" and I started to laugh as the guy put me down and I wobbled around and fell on my butt again. This time Alice and Rose laughed with me.

"Oh look Ang! I found my sissy's! Oh man I missed you gies!" and we all started to laugh as I climbed into the front seat. As I made my way in the driver helped me. He shut the door behind me and made his way to the drivers side.

"Are any of you sober enough to tell me were to go?" He asked in a polite tone.

"Well sir. If you would gladly take me home to Washington and to a small ass town called forks then gladly other wise take me to the hotel. And did I mention it would make me glad! Haha! Hey Rose I used Glad 3 times in one sentence!" With that me and Rose laughed again.

Angela interrupted us. "Sir I am so sorry that you have to see my friends like this! They never are like this. Well not normally but take us to the Plaza hotel in the square. I would greatly appreciate it."

"Aw Ang! You were supposed to say gladly!" Rose and I said together."

"Knock it off you two or I'm having Charlie take away Rose's right to shopping with Alice and I will make you Isabella Swan go shopping with your sister Alice!" Angela yelled.

I got a terrified look on my face. When the blonde man looked at me in shock.

"Wait! You are the Swan children? Alice, Rosalie and Isabella?" He asked starring at me. "Well duh who else?"

We all stated together, "I am so sorry about your mothers loss. Do you still live up in forks?"

"Yeppers peppers! We are goin home tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Alice joined the conversation.

"Because we moved there. We have a plane at 5 taking off to get there. Our boys are already there setting up the house."

"Ohh" we all said in unison.

"Esme would love to have you guys over for dinner next weekend."

Alice squealed! "Of course we would love to come!"

We came to a slow and steady stop as the man got out and helped me outta the car I felt sick. He opened the door I turned and fell out on the ground and threw up. Then I passed out as I laid on the side walk.

Next thing I new it was 3:30 and Alice shook me awake.

"Bells. Get up we are gonna fly home with Esme and Carlisle so we have to get up and go. Brush your teeth so we can leave."

I sat up and felt dizzy. "Do we have to go now?" I asked as I rubbed the side of my head. I noticed we were all still in our close from theclub except for Angela who seemed to have our stuff all packed up as Charlie got a few people to take it down stairs for us.

She came over and put her hand on my back and rubbed it.

"Come on Bells. Just brush your teeth and you can fall asleep on the plane. I got you new sunglasses to wear so the lights won't hurt your eyes."

She handed me my tooth brush and sun glasses. I got up and made my way to the bath room, I could tell this was going to be a long day.


End file.
